Livre 1 : Prisonniers
by Griseldis
Summary: [Écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF] Afin de garder le redoutable prisonnier Marco le Phénix, le capitaine de la Marine Portgas D. Ace est assigné à Impel Down. AU
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour ! Je vous présente aujourd'hui une histoire un peu particulière. Elle a en effet été intégralement écrite en une soirée, à l'occasion de la 98ème Nuit du FoF, organisée par le Forum Francophone (pour plus de détails, voyez mon profil ou veuillez me contacter par review ou par MP). Je ne savais donc absolument pas comment j'allais continuer mon histoire ni même la finir puisque j'allais dépendre des thèmes qui tomberaient chaque heure._

 _Je n'ai hélas pas pu la finir, je pense qu'il m'aurait fallu deux ou trois chapitres de plus, j'ajouterai donc un épilogue qui devrait répondre à quelques questions et ouvrira la porte à une suite. Attendez-vous à quelques fautes et quelques lourdeurs. Je suis repassée par-dessus, mais ces textes ont été écrits à la chaîne en une seule nuit donc la fatigue joue._

 _Le premier thème est **Genre**._

* * *

.

 **Livre 1 : Prisonniers**

.

Chapitre 1 :

« Et vous capitaine, quand vous étiez petit, vous aviez des rêves ? »

Ace se renversa en arrière, dans une pose qui n'avait définitivement rien de digne, et laissa un instant son regard errer sur les voiles que gonflaient le vent nocturne.

Il y avait une petite brise, légère mais ferme, plein ouest, leur direction selon le Log Pose. C'était presque trop de chance pour Grand Line. Mais après tout, Paradise portait bien son nom, en comparaison avec le Nouveau Monde. Oh comme ils en avaient rêvé, de ces mers inconnues jadis…

« Des rêves ? » s'entendit-il répondre alors que son esprit était déjà loin, très loin dans le passé. « Tu en connais beaucoup toi, des enfants qui n'en ont pas ? »

Peut-être que oui en fait, peut-être que les enfants n'avaient pas toujours des rêves. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'à eux trois, ils avaient rêvé pour tant de vies. Tant de vies, moins deux.

« Non, » admit Archie Grunwald, son second, en lui tendant la bouteille de rhum sans cérémonie. Il devait être un peu gris. « Et puis, je pense que le vôtre est facile à deviner. Après tout, quand on est le petit-fils du vice-amiral Garp, on ne peut vouloir qu'être Marine. »

Ace avait pris la bouteille, et il n'avait pas eu le temps de porter le goulot à ses lèvres, qu'il se mettait à rire. Un rire sans joie.

« Perdu. Sur toute la ligne. Je voulais être pirate ! »

L'homme, il le voyait à peine dans l'obscurité mais ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc se détachaient dans la nuit noire, eut un hoquet incrédule. Il devait en tirer une tronche, d'entendre ça. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que votre capitaine vous faisait des confidences pareilles.

« Ouais, genre…, » murmura-t-il, pas très fort parce qu'il avait le respect de l'autorité cousue à l'uniforme, mais assez tout de même pour que Ace l'entende.

« Et oui, Archie, pirate ! Moi et mes frères, nous aurions eu un bateau et on aurait fait trembler le monde. Mis les villes à sac ! Violé les petites dames ! Pillé tout l'or des palais. La grande vie, quoi.

— J'ai du mal à vous croire, sauf votre respect.

— Oh, allez, ce soir, on s'en branle du respect, Archie. Est-ce que je t'appelle Monsieur Grunwald, comme le veut le règlement ? »

Il connaissait l'homme depuis bientôt un an. Une éternité, pour lui qui n'avait cessé de changer d'affectation au rythme des problèmes qu'il causait. Jusqu'à ce que son grand-père intervienne et propose de lui confier des responsabilités. Pour qu'il puisse montrer, enfin, de quoi il était capable. L'un dans l'autre, ça n'avait pas été une si mauvaise idée. Ace n'avait jamais été aussi sage que depuis qu'il était maître à bord du _Coq Couronné_.

« Vous pouvez, capitaine, parce que vous êtes capitaine, justement. Moi, je suis que votre second.

— T'as la sagesse des sages, déclare Ace en tapant sur l'épaule de son second. Au respect ! » Et après avoir levé sa bouteille, le brun renversa la tête et but à longs traits.

Il y eut un silence qui s'étira, mais la curiosité fut la plus forte. Après tout, Ace aux poings ardents, malgré son grade somme toute médiocre, était presque une légende à sa manière, avec son auguste ascendance. Le brun aurait parfois voulu que ses pouvoirs et son attitude, que ses supérieurs hiérarchiques qualifiaient communément de merdeuse, se suffisent à eux-mêmes.

« Et alors, il s'est passé quoi ? » demanda finalement le second.

Ace prit son temps pour répondre. Il savourait. Ça faisait mal, mais il savourait quand même, parce qu'il avait une peur de tous les diables qu'un jour, ça finisse par ne plus faire mal du tout :

« L'un a été tué.

— Merde, c'est moche, dit Archie.

— Ouais, confirma Ace, c'est moche.

— Et l'autre ?

— L'autre ? » Ace eut un sourire torve. « L'autre, c'est moi qui l'ai tué. »

.

« Marcooooooooooo…

— Ta gueule.

— Marcooooooooooooo…

— Thatch, tu l'ouvres encore une fois, et je te fourre mon poing dans la gueule. »

Il ne pouvait pas. Techniquement, ligoté comme un foutu saucisson, il ne pouvait pas. Mais de toutes manières ce n'était pas comme si ce genre de menaces avait jamais eu une quelconque influence sur son frère.

« Ouais, bah ça vaudrait toujours mieux que ton cul, contra d'ailleurs immédiatement celui-ci. Tu sais, j'ai limite envie de mordre dedans. Comme ça, tout le monde rigolerait bien sur le _Moby Dick_ , quand je leur dirai que je t'ai mordu aux fess… AÏE ! PAS LES PIEDS, PAS LES PIEDS !

— Alors tu te tais !

— Putain mais j'y crois pas, tu pues encore plus des pieds que du cul. »

Marco ne répondit rien. Avec un peu de chance, ça ferait taire Thatch. Vain espoir.

« J'espère que tu es conscient que tout ça, c'est ta faute, » déclara le châtain, avec un ton de reproche.

Marco continua à l'ignorer.

« Quel besoin tu avais de m'accompagner ? Parce que franchement, laisse-moi te dire que si j'y étais allé tout seul, ça se serait nettement mieux passer.

— Si tu y étais allé tout seul, finit-il par répondre, tu serais mort.

— Parce que tu crois qu'avoir ton entrejambe à deux centimètres de mon visage, c'est le genre de vie que je souhaite ?

— Non, sans doute pas, concéda Marco. Mais je te signale, pour si cela t'aurait échappé, que ma situation n'est guère plus enviable, vu que j'ai la tienne d'entrejambe à peu près à même distance.

— Marco, je te préviens, si c'est la manière subtile des phénix de faire la cour, ça ne me plaît pas du tout. »

Marco renvoya un coup de pied à son frère et tenta de s'installer aussi confortablement qu'il le pouvait.

Le seul problème, bien sûr, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas. La cellule était étroite, conçue pour un seul prisonnier, et les Marines, s'ils avaient eu la gentillesse de les y fourrer ensemble, n'avaient pas eu celle de les y mettre confortablement.

« Tu crois que c'est comment, Impel Down ?

— Moche et sombre, dit Marco.

— Je serais un petit bonbon là-bas ! C'est terrible, tu me connais, avec mon charme inné, ils vont tomber comme des mouches ! Marco, ma vertu, ma vertu… »

Marco ne dit rien, et songea qu'ils avaient été idiots. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir accompagné Thatch à la poursuite de Teach, ce dernier, à présent qu'il possédait le terrible fruit des Ténèbres, était tout simplement un trop gros morceau pour un homme sans fruit du démon.

Mais ils auraient dû mieux se préparer, faire preuve de plus de prudence. Marco n'avait pas prévu que l'équipage d'un tel capitaine serait aussi puissant, ni qu'ils interviendraient dans le combat.

Il fallait le punir pourtant. Cette ordure avait tenté de poignarder un de ses frères et seule la chance avait épargné à Thatch le coup fatal.

Pops lui avait dit de ne pas prendre la mer. Marco l'avait fait tout de même, ivre de rage et peut-être aveuglé par son orgueil bafoué : il était le second, et il avait fait confiance à Teach. Oui, il ne voyait que cette fausse raison d'orgueil. Ce n'était pas son genre d'agir comme ça, sans réfléchir. Mais aussi, Thatch était décidé à partir, et Marco ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de le perdre.

.

* * *

 _Donc Ace a apparemment tué Luffy. Et Thatch est en vie. Bon. Pourquoi pas ?, j'ai envie de dire. C'est aussi le charme de ce genre d'écriture automatique, on ne sait pas trop où ça va vous mener..._


	2. Chapitre 2

_Le deuxième thème est **Atmosphère**._

.

 **Livre 1 : Prisonniers**

.

Chapitre 2 :

Le jour suivant, Ace nota comme une sensible froideur de la part d'Archie. Il se demanda ce qui l'avait poussé la veille à parler de ses frères. L'alcool, sans doute, et la perspective peu réjouissante des prochains mois.

En tout cas, et malgré son attitude envers son capitaine, l'homme était un bon second, et il continua de faire régner l'ordre parmi l'équipage, s'assurant que tout le monde était à son poste et que le bateau filait droit sur son cap. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était un marin digne de respect.

La brise, hélas, était presque tombée, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant vu que le bateau s'approchait de Calm Belt. Bientôt, les portes de la Justice apparaîtraient à l'horizon. En attendant, les voiles tentaient de capter le moindre courant d'air.

Ace, à peu près insensible à la gueule de bois, l'était en revanche moins à la mélancolie que la conversation de la veille avait éveillée. Il regarda son biceps où un S et un L s'entrelaçaient. Ça faisait encore mal. Tout allait bien. Il n'était pas devenu comme Papy.

Si ça faisait encore mal au cœur, c'est que le cœur était vivant.

Sur un navire bien entretenu, avec un bon second et un vent décent, il y a parfois pour le capitaine des heures creuses. Bien sûr, il trouverait toujours quelque chose à faire dans sa cabine, mais il n'en avait pas envie.

Il sentait le soleil sur sa peau, et il aspirait à sa douceur et à sa chaleur. Qui sait combien de temps s'écoulerait avant qu'il ne puisse à nouveau jouir de l'air de la mer ?

Il avait été assigné à Impel Down, afin d'y garder Marco le Phénix.

Dès que la nouvelle de la capture du second de Barbe-Blanche était arrivée à la Marine, ceux-ci avaient immédiatement cherché à trouver un moyen de contrer le feu du phénix par un autre feu, plus puissant, du moins l'espéraient-ils. En effet, même bardé de chaînes, le pouvoir du phénix était dangereux. Si Marco arrivait à échapper un instant à ses chaînes, fusse en coupant ses membres, il serait immédiatement guéri et prêt à s'évader.

De toutes manières, même dénué du pouvoir de son fruit du démon, le second de Barbe-Blanche était redoutable.

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait forcé à descendre dans cet antre qu'on appelait Impel Down. Ace détestait la prison. Il ne s'y était rendu que deux fois, mais chaque voyage avait ravivé sa colère contre le Gouvernement Mondial, et contre son grand-père.

Il savait qu'il était un élément dangereux, instable. Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'être contrôlé, et que l'alternative d'entrer dans la Marine que lui avait proposé son grand-père était encore la plus douce.

Mais même ainsi, il ne voulait pas être complice de quelque chose comme Impel Down.

L'amertume au cœur, il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas le choix. C'était le prix à payer pour sa faute.

« Capitaine. » Archie vint l'interrompre au milieu de ses pensées. « On vient de recevoir un message, monsieur, Enies Lobby a été attaquée. »

Ace se mit à rire.

« Attaquée ? Il y a des malades qui ont osé s'attaquer à Enies Lobby ? »

Face à une telle folie, Ace hésita en lui-même entre l'admiration et la pitié.

« Et alors ? demanda-t-il nonchalamment, ne s'imaginant déjà que trop la réponse.

— L'île a été dévastée capitaine. L'équipage de Chapeau de Paille est en fuite. »

Ace ouvrit des grands yeux. Enies Lobby, dévastée ? Et par un inconnu encore ? Parce que Chapeau de Paille, ça ne lui disait rien. Parmi tous les pirates de Paradise, si rares étaient ceux qui survivaient au Nouveau-Monde que Ace ne se souciait pas d'apprendre leur surnom stupide. Néanmoins, détruire l'île judiciaire et arriver à s'en sortir, voilà un exploit qui resterait dans les annales. Peut-être devrait-il retenir ce nom-là.

« C'est impressionnant.

— Oui, monsieur. Et aussi l'enfant-démon, Nico Robin, a été capturée. »

Archie semblait soulagé, comme s'il avait eu lui-même à redouter personnellement quelque chose de la tristement célèbre criminelle.

« Oh, » fit simplement Ace, qui s'y connaissait en enfant-démon et songeait que personne, jamais, n'aurait dû porter ce nom. « Je suppose que je la retrouverai là-bas, » ajouta-t-il d'un ton sinistre.

Puis il se détourna, et regarda l'horizon, tâchant d'éviter de penser qu'il aurait pu lui aussi être capturé et jeté en prison pour le sang que ses veines charriaient. L'enfant-maudite d'Ohara, l'enfant-maudit de Gol D Roger.

Ace baissa la tête. Dans quelques heures, il serait dans l'atmosphère viciée et pernicieuse d'Impel Down.

.

Marco rêvait.

C'était un rêve familier, qu'il avait fait des milliers de fois et qui s'était réalisé tout autant de fois à l'état de veille : Marco rêvait qu'il volait.

Il n'y avait rien entre lui, le ciel et la mer que des paresseux nuages gris qui s'effilochaient là-bas, très loin, en tempêtes qui ne pourraient jamais l'atteindre.

Il sentait le vent dans ses plumes, et la chaleur, celle de son feu, celle du soleil.

Il était libre, et il était heureux. Il n'y avait pas de soucis ou de chagrin qui ne pâlissent devant la promesse d'éternité que représentaient l'infini du ciel et de la mer.

Et tout à coup, le rêve changea. Tout à coup, les plumes disparurent en cendre jusqu'à ne laisser que ses bras, des faibles bras d'humain qui ne pouvaient plus le maintenir en l'air. Bientôt, il se sentit tomber.

Et Marco comprit, avec une certitude glacée, qu'il allait mourir.

Son sursaut réveilla Thatch, qui ne manqua pas de râler, puis en entendant sa respiration haletante risqua un : « Ça va, mon vieux ?

— Je tombais, dit Marco avec une petite voix, une voix qu'il détesta et qui ressemblait à celle d'un enfant terrifié. Je n'avais plus mes ailes… »

Et bien sûr qu'il n'avait plus ses ailes. Il était bardé de granit marin comme une dinde servie à la table d'un notable un soir de fête. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'en avait pas dans le cul c'est que les Marines avaient préféré y coller la tête de Thatch.

Il n'éprouvait qu'un maigre réconfort à être réveillé. Certes, il n'avait plus cette sensation de tomber : il en avait la certitude. À tout prendre, l'un ne valait pas mieux que l'autre.

Il gigota, tâchant pour la millième fois de trouver une position plus confortable, sachant pourtant à quel point c'était vain. Et puis la cellule puait, elle puait la sueur rance, la pisse et la peur. Thatch puait, il puait sans aucun doute, l'atmosphère était épaisse et lourde.

Cependant, un courant d'air arrivait de temps en temps lorsque le Marine de garde changeait de tour et Marco avait la terrible certitude que ce serait quelque chose qu'il regretterait à Impel Down, ce simple petit courant d'air.

La chute lui rappela Teach. C'était devant Teach qu'il était tombé. Et pourtant, non, il ne pouvait pas le regretter. L'homme devait être puni, cela au moins c'était une certitude.

Quel dommage que la certitude de sa propre force se soit émoussée contre la toute-puissance du fruit des Ténèbres. Marco était heureux de ne pas avoir laissé Thatch seul dans sa quête de vengeance, mais il fallait reconnaître que le résultat n'était guère brillant.

Et Pops, que dirait Pops en apprenant que ses fils étaient enfermés à Impel Down ? Ils avaient été fous de partir malgré les pressentiments de leur capitaine.

Ils auraient dû écouter la voix de leur père.

Marco espérait juste que le prix à payer pour cette inconséquence ne serait que sa propre vie, et celle de Thatch. Que leur sang soit le seul à couler.

.

* * *

 _Qui est ce mystérieux Chapeau de Paille qui attaque Enies Lobby ? On se le demande ! Et Robin a été capturée ! *câlin Robin* Je suis désolée que ça soit tombé sur toi, mais apparemment, j'avais envie de te coller à Impel Down._


	3. Chapitre 3

_Merci à **Aurore** , qui laisse des reviews plus vite que Lucky Luke !_

 _Le troisième thème est **Valeur**._

* * *

.

 **Livre 1 : Prisonniers**

.

Chapitre 3 :

Après les vérifications d'usage, le bateau fut autorisé à s'arrimer au quai d'Impel Down.

Ace était le seul à descendre, le bateau ferait ensuite demi-tour pour rejoindre sa nouvelle affectation. Ça ne le concernait plus. Archie serait le capitaine en poste, à défaut de l'être en titre.

Ace tendit la main à son second et celui-ci la serra avec une politesse cérémonieuse, dénuée de chaleur. Le brun ne lui en voulut pas. Les matelots eux, s'étaient mis au garde à vous, et le brun descendit la passerelle sans se retourner. Il regretterait _le Coq Couronné_ , un bon navire, mais un ordre était un ordre.

Ace fut accueilli à l'entrée de la prison par Hannyabal, le gardien en second. Plus que sa réputation de tête-brûlée, c'était sans doute son ascendance prestigieuse qui lui valait une telle réception.

En lui-même, Ace se demanda ce que diraient ces gens s'ils savaient que lui et Garp n'avaient aucun lien de parenté et que son ascendant illustre n'était autre que le Seigneur des Pirates, Gol D Roger. On aurait tôt fait de l'enfermer au niveau le plus profond de cette prison et de ne plus jamais le laisser sortir.

Il n'avait de valeur que parce qu'on ignorait le secret de sa naissance.

« Marco le Phénix n'est pas encore arrivé, mais nous avons une visiteuse de marque… » se réjouit Hannyabal avec un bonheur hideux. « Cela fait longtemps que nous l'attendions. Ah, si j'avais été directeur, sans nul doute, nous l'aurions accueilli depuis longtemps… »

Ace ne fit même pas semblant de s'intéresser à ce que disait le gardien. Il était là pour surveiller Marco le Phénix durant le temps que le Gouvernement Mondial jugerait nécessaire, il ne voyait aucune raison de s'intéresser au reste. En fait, plus il pourrait ignorer la réalité sordide de cette prison, mieux il se porterait.

Était-ce mal de souhaiter que cet homme meurt vite afin d'être délivré de cette tâche odieuse ?

Qu'est-ce que cela disait de lui ? Sans doute rien de bon. S et L. Non, ça faisait toujours mal.

Ses frères, qui lui avaient été arrachés. Le premier par un noble du Gouvernement Mondial, de ce même gouvernement qu'il servait, le second par des pirates qui avaient entendu parlé du fils de Gol D Roger et n'avait été que trop heureux de régler son compte au petit gamin brun qu'ils avaient cru être son rejeton. Quelle gloire, d'avoir tué le fils du Seigneur des Pirates.

Si Ace n'avait jamais existé, alors Luffy au moins serait encore en vie. Dadan et les autres ne lui avaient même pas laissé voir son cadavre, et quelques jours plus tard, Garp s'était présenté et l'avait emmené pour faire de lui un Marine.

C'était la seule option qui le mettrait à l'abri des poursuites. On ne pouvait pas permettre à la rumeur de s'étendre à nouveau, on ne pouvait pas laisser le sacrifice de Luffy être inutile.

« Vis pour tes frères, avait dit Garp, vis pour la vie qu'ils n'ont pas pu avoir. »

Et il l'avait collé dans les pattes de la Marine, la vie qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient rêvé d'avoir. Ace avait persisté pourtant, conscient qu'il devait la vivre pour eux. Non pas à leur place, il ne pourrait jamais les remplacer, mais en leur hommage.

Et si cela signifiait jouer les gardes-chiourmes au fond d'un trou qui ressemblait à l'enfer, il acceptait ce rôle.

.

Marco était réveillé quand le bateau avait accosté au quai. Il avait ressenti la secousse avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à l'inéluctable.

Est-ce que son estomac s'était serré, ou est-ce qu'il était déjà contracté par la faim et la soif ? C'était des sensations qu'il avait désappris. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elles allaient devenir ses compagnes familières.

Le granit marin l'engourdissait, et s'il souffrait des pertes régénératrices qu'offrait son fruit, il regrettait plus que tout le souvenir du feu doux et protecteur. Désormais, il n'était qu'un humain ordinaire et après des siècles passés à jouer les immortels, la sensation était pour le moins parfaitement déplaisante.

Les Marines les avaient sortis de là sans douceur excessive, et ils avaient remonté le quai encadré par des soldats à l'air farouche.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, murmura Thatch, mais j'ai l'impression que cette garde d'honneur est là plus pour toi que pour moi. Je parie que tout seul, j'aurais pu m'échapper les doigts dans le nez. Mais maintenant, il va aussi falloir que je te sauve alors que tu n'es qu'un foutu poids mort. »

Marco leva les yeux au ciel. Et pourtant, il ne doutait pas que son frère n'ait en partie raison. Le Phénix était une proie de choix.

« Alors quoi, ne put-il résister, tu aurais sauté en plein milieu de Calm Belt et regagné le Nouveau Monde à la nage ?

— Facilement, fit Thatch.

— SILENCE ! tonna un Marine.

— Ou sinon quoi ? crâna le châtain. La prison ? »

Un violent coup de pied dans le ventre fit office de réponse.

Thatch se pencha en avant pour vomir, et gémit : « Merde, Marco, je commence déjà à regretter ton cul… »

Marco ne répondit pas. Devant eux, s'ouvraient, comme une gueule béante, les portes colossales d'Impel Down.

Quelque chose dans le blond se révoltait. Il n'était pas lâche, mais il y avait quelque chose qui entrait en conflit avec sa propre nature à l'idée de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. C'était l'inverse du ciel et de la lumière. C'était l'inverse du phénix. C'était l'enfer.

Après une séance d'identification où leurs noms furent réduit à néant et remplacer par des numéros, les chaînes qui permettaient à peine à Marco de marcher furent échangées contre des menottes de poignets et de chevilles, ainsi que par un anneau au cou. Tout cela en granit marin, évidemment. Thatch eu le droit au même traitement. Après quoi, ils furent littéralement jetés tout habillé dans une cuve d'eau bouillante, comme s'ils n'avaient été que des bouts de viande dans un gigantesque pot-au-feu.

Thatch ne cria pas. Marco non plus.

Ensuite, on leur ordonna de se déshabiller, et Marco abandonna ses nippes sales et trempées avec un réel sentiment de regret. Il aimait beaucoup cette ceinture. On leur donna ensuite les sinistres uniformes de la prison. Empêtrés dans les chaînes, il n'était pas facile de s'habiller, mais Marco supporta le rire des gardiens avec une impassibilité parfaite. Il craignait la suite.

Thatch faisait semblant de grandement s'amuser, commentant tout, et Marco se demanda si lui aussi songeait à ce qui allait venir.

« Prisonnier nº 5.20732.

— Ah, c'est mon nom d'amour, ça.

— Niveau 5, l'enfer du froid.

— Ce que ça a l'air excitant. Je sens qu'on va bien se marrer.

— Prisonnier nº X.5048, continua le garde du même ton monotone, niveau 6. »

Bien sûr. C'était là ce qu'il redoutait : séparés.

Thatch protesta : « Vous voulez dire que ce type est plus une menace que moi ? C'est n'importe quoi ! »

Les gardes l'entraînèrent sans douceur, en utilisant les coups, mais sans faire taire pour autant Thach.

« C'est une dinde, parole ! Et en plus, il pue des pieds ! » cria le châtain mais puis les portes se refermèrent sur lui.

C'était fini.

Marco se demanda s'il réentendrait un jour la voix de son frère.

.

* * *

 _Pauvre Ace, ce qui t'attend mon chou... Bon, moi-même à ce stade de l'écriture je ne le savais pas, mais je pressentais que ça n'allait pas être une franche partie de rigolade. Quant à Thatch... Au revoir. Tu me manqueras, c'était trop fun d'écrire sur toi T_T_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Et encore un grand merci à **Aurore** , qui est plus rapide que la lumière !_

 _Le quatrième thème est **Palette**._

* * *

.

 **Livre 1 : Prisonniers**

.

Chapitre 4 :

Ace était dans la salle des gardes depuis environ trois heures, et déjà il se demandait comment il résisterait à sa narcolepsie galopante au fond de ce trou à rats où dormir et rêver était le seul moyen de passer le temps qui n'incluait pas de torturer des prisonniers.

« Hey, le Phénix est arrivé. »

Ace n'en sembla pas particulièrement ému. Beaucoup de gardes s'étaient précipités pour voir la gueule du fameux commandant en second de Barbe-Blanche sur tous les écrans. Lui-même avait le pressentiment qu'il la verrait assez pour s'en lasser.

Ses yeux se portèrent néanmoins vers les moniteurs et il entraperçut une invraisemblable motte de cheveux blonds sur un crâne en forme d'œuf et un air blasé qui résista à la cuve de stérilisation.

Clairement, ce type était un dur. Ace se demanda s'il serait à la hauteur, malgré les chaines de granit marin. Après tout, il allait affronter une putain de légende.

Un garde à l'air souffreteux le conduisit jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui descendait directement au dernier niveau, le si bien nommé 'Enfer Éternel'. Ace n'avait visité que l'Enfer Ardent, et ignorait même la présence d'un sixième niveau dans la colossale prison. Le Gouvernement Mondial avait des secrets pour les propres membres à son service.

Ace, toujours escorté du garde à l'air malade, entra dans l'habitacle, déjà las. Les prochains mois promettaient d'être franchement amusants, à ce rythme.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, la sensation d'une chute. Puis les portes s'ouvrirent et Ace ne vit rien.

L'Enfer Éternel était sombre.

Sombre, mais bruyant. Un torrent de rires et d'injures saluèrent son apparition, dès qu'il sortit de l'ascenseur.

« De la chair fraîche !

— Un Marine !

— Tu viens nous rendre visite, chéri ? Deux en deux jours, on est gâtés, les gars… !

— TAISEZ-VOUS, » hurla le garde, en frappant de sa matraque les barreaux. Puis à Ace : « Ils sont bruyants, vous verrez. Ils ne se taisent que quand Magellan fait ses rondes. Alors là, il y en a plus un qui ouvre le bec, ils ont bien trop peur.

— Qui qu'a peur ?

— Et ta mère, tu veux qu'on vienne lui faire peur ? »

Le second ascenseur s'ouvrit et Ace se trouva en face de l'homme qu'il devait garder. Celui-ci avait un air calme et nonchalant sur le visage, et il entra sans se faire prier dans une cellule où une forme était écroulée sur le sol.

« Hey, et on le met avec la petite nouvelle ! Y'a du favoritisme, là !

— T'es qui, la bleusaille ? »

Mais déjà le nom du Phénix courrait de cellule en cellule et les insultes se firent plus précises, attaquant Barbe-Blanche et tout son équipage de 'fils'. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à s'aimer tant que ça entre eux, les fils de Barbe-Blanche ? Hein, alors quoi, ils se la léchaient entre eux, soigneusement, avec un amour tout fraternel ?

Ace en avait la nausée.

« Pas de risque pour ta vertu ma mignonne, cria quelqu'un à la forme dans la cellule. Ils sont tous pédés chez Barbe-Blanche. »

Ace était atterré par ce déballage d'ordures et d'injures. Il ressentit un immense dégoût pour l'Humanité en général, pour ces prisonniers remplis de fiel, qui passaient comme ils pouvaient leur haine et leur impuissance, pour les gardiens qui les écoutaient sans même y prendre garde, pour tout et pour tous. Tout était laid.

Il s'assit dans la petite guérite près de la cellule de Marco le Phénix et tenta de repérer le feu en lui. Mais rien, le granit marin étouffait tout. Il n'avait dans le prisonnier rien qu'un être humain ordinaire et apparemment indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait.

.

La cellule n'était pas vraiment confortable, il ne fallait tout de même pas plaisanter mais disons qu'elle était moins horrible que ce à quoi Marco s'était attendu.

Il s'était laissé conduire et attacher avec indifférence, ses pensées encore tournées obstinément vers Thatch. Il ne ressentait pour lui-même que peu d'inquiétude, mais quand il s'agissait d'un de ses frères bien-aimés, c'était autre chose.

Autour de lui, les injures volaient sans qu'il s'en souciât, mais avec une originalité dont il admira intérieurement la variété. Toute la palette de ses exploits personnels y passa, de même que sa famille et bien sûr Pops. Qu'ils essaient de le démoraliser s'ils le voulaient. Rien de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Il n'avait qu'une chose à attendre, c'était que le temps passe. Ce serait lent et pénible, et peut-être même éternel.

C'était autrement effrayant que les injures.

Il tenta de trouver une position qui n'était pas trop inconfortable, et se prépara à dormir.

Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua l'autre silhouette. Dans l'obscurité, il n'avait pas vu la forme dans la cellule.

« Salut, » tenta-t-il, peu désireux de se ménager un ennemi à l'intérieur de sa propre cellule. Comme s'il en avait pas assez au dehors. Et puis, peut-être que sa compagnie ne serait pas trop désagréable. Au moins celui-là ne l'avait-il pas agoni d'injures dès son arrivée.

Il n'y eut pas de réaction d'abord, et Marco se demanda si son compagnon d'infortune était mort, et puis il entendit une voix faible :

« Bonjour. »

S'il avait pu, il aurait sursauté : une femme ! Et bien en voilà au moins une surprise.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

Les yeux de Marco s'habituaient à l'obscurité. Il lui sembla qu'elle était jeune encore, avec des traits réguliers.

« Marco le Phénix.

— Le second de Barbe-Blanche ?

— Lui-même. Et vous ? »

Il se demanda pourquoi il la vouvoyait. Peut-être parce qu'elle l'avait fait. Peut-être par un vieux reste de galanterie.

« Taisez-vous ! » fit une voix jeune et masculine, qui elle venait de l'extérieur, et une rafale de feu éclaira l'intérieur de la cellule. Une flamme arriva jusqu'à lui, et il sentit son souffle brûlant au point de lui roussir les sourcils. La sensation était aussi peu familière que désagréable. Depuis quand le feu le brûlait-il ? Depuis qu'il avait ces maudites chaînes, bien sûr.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de communiquer.

— Tout le monde communique ici, gamin, » fit Marco.

Une véritable tempête de feu l'entoura. Pourtant, elle ne fut pas aussi dévastatrice qu'elle aurait pu l'être. C'était une menace, pas une attaque. La promesse de quelque chose de pire, s'il désobéissait.

« Vous, non, » reprit l'homme, un Marine vu son uniforme.

Au moins, c'était clair. Il avait peut-être de la compagnie dans sa cellule, mais il était seul.

.

* * *

 _Les autres prisonniers d'Impel Down sont charmants, il n'y a pas à dire. Et la relation entre Ace et Marco commencent du feu de dieu ! (Ok, je sors.)_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Et toujours merci à **Aurore** , qui doit donner des sueurs froides à son ombre qui, je n'en doute pas, n'arrive pas à la suivre._

 _Le cinquième thème est **Paratonnerre**._

* * *

.

 **Livre 1 : Prisonniers**

.

Chapitre 5 :

Le prisonnier avait tenté de communiquer avec sa compagne de cellule. Ace n'avait pas essayé de savoir pourquoi cela était interdit ni pourquoi dans ce cas-là il n'avait pas été placé en confinement solitaire.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour se rendre compte que toutes les cellules étaient pleines à craquer. Certes, il aurait été possible d'y enfermer Nico Robin, mais sans doute pas sans l'exposer à un viol de groupe. Ace songea avec amertume que le Gouvernement Mondial devait encore avoir des projets pour elle.

Régulièrement, Ace s'endormait, et il soupçonnait les deux prisonniers de communiquer à ces moments-là. Pour le reste, et en dehors des toilettes, auxquelles il avait accès quand il le souhaitait et de la nourriture qui était régulière et plutôt mangeable contrairement à tous ces pauvres diables qui n'avaient pas tous les jours droits à une ration, Ace aurait pu être un prisonnier de plus de l'Enfer Éternel.

Il y dormait même, et il n'avait droit qu'à quatre heures de pause une fois toutes les vingt-quatre heures, et encore n'avait-il pas l'autorisation de quitter la prison.

Il était épuisé et n'aspirait qu'à une chose : voir le soleil.

La raison de sa présence ici, Marco le Phénix, était en apparence résigné, mais c'était en réalité un fin renard, et dans son ennui, il prenait un malin plaisir à asticoter son geôlier personnel. Comme l'ennui était réciproque, Ace lui était presque reconnaissant de ces moments où il pouvait se servir de ses flammes et tâchait de ne pas trop brûler l'homme.

Après tout, il n'était pas son ennemi. C'était simplement un mauvais hasard qui les avait mis sur le même chemin.

Pourtant, il souhaitait sincèrement que tout cela finisse. Fusse avec la vie de l'homme. C'était certes cruel, mais il se sentait à bout de nerfs et se demandait combien de temps il serait capable de tenir avant d'essayer de s'enfuir.

Ce qu'il y avait de terrifiant, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il était à sa manière bel et bien prisonnier du Phénix, tout comme le Phénix était son prisonnier à lui.

Il se demandait si l'autre homme avait conscience de ce paradoxe. Sans doute pas, et même s'il l'avait su, il s'en serait sans doute moqué. Ace avait choisi son camp.

Et c'était dur de se rappeler que c'était eux, les gentils, quand l'ennui et l'inconfort le gangrénaient. Il n'osait s'imaginer ce que ça devait être d'être derrière les barreaux.

C'était ça, ce que son grand-père lui avait épargné. C'était pour qu'il ne soit jamais un prisonnier de plus à Impel Down, qu'il avait tenu à ce que Ace devienne Marine.

Et finalement, tout ça pour ça. C'eut été drôle, si ça n'avait pas été aussi triste.

Nico Robin ne posait pas non plus de problèmes. Elle se taisait, indifférente aux commentaires répugnants qu'elle attirait comme un paratonnerre attire la foudre. Avoir une femme parmi eux excitait les criminels qui ne perdaient pas l'occasion de lui annoncer en détail ce qu'ils lui feraient s'ils en avaient l'occasion.

Incapable de se retenir, à une occasion, Ace s'était approché d'elle et à travers les barreaux, lui avait juré qu'il la protégerait.

« J'ai mes nakamas pour me protéger. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, » avait été sa réponse absolument déroutante.

.

Au début, le gamin l'avait prodigieusement indisposé, et il se sentait envers lui d'humeur haineuse.

La haine n'était pas un sentiment familier à Marco, mais dans l'ennui des heures monotones de la prison, la moindre rancœur devient une haine, tout comme le moindre signe de camaraderie devient une amitié.

Il avait pourtant pu communiquer avec Nico Robin à plusieurs reprises, quand cet espèce d'étourneau cracheur de feu s'endormait spontanément sans rime ni raison.

Elle était sous le coup d'une folie assez spéciale. Pas dérangeante, mais spéciale. Elle était persuadée que son équipage viendrait la tirer de là. Elle était en dehors de ça tout à fait lucide et saine d'esprit, et dans les courtes discussions qu'ils avaient pu avoir pendant les siestes surprises de l'olibrius enflammé ou pendant qu'il se retirait dans sa guérite pour dormir, elle avait fait montre d'une culture impressionnante et d'une grande intelligence.

Passionnée par l'histoire, elle avait osé même lui poser quelques questions sur son passé, auquel il avait répondu sans pudeur, un peu comme on raconte les exploits de quelqu'un d'autre. Néanmoins, elle lui avait parfois posé des questions si précises sur des événements du passé où lui-même n'avaient pas été impliqué directement qu'il avait dû avouer son ignorance sur bien des points. C'était presque vexant dans un sens. Elle semblait mieux connaître que lui les époques qu'il avait pourtant vécues. En tout cas, dans cette jolie tête, car il avait eu l'occasion de s'apercevoir qu'elle était jolie, avec les exploits pyrotechniques du Marine, et malgré cette curieuse forme de folie, il y avait une sacrée cervelle.

C'était justement Nico Robin qui lui avait fait revoir son opinion sur son geôlier personnel, un jour où les autres prisonniers s'en donnaient à cœur joie en évoquant, avec des rires lubriques et gourmands, tout ce qu'ils feraient à la jeune femme s'ils mettaient la main dessus. Le jeune homme s'était approché de la cellule et avait murmuré : « Je vous protégerai. »

La réponse avait été incroyable, une folle à n'en pas douter, et le jeune homme était retourné à sa veille sous les sifflements et les huées des autres prisonniers qui l'accusait de vouloir coucher avec elle.

Pourtant, et il fallait reconnaître ça à sa louange, au cours des semaines passées, le Marine n'avait pas eu un geste déplacé. Il aurait été facile de s'amuser à faire courir son feu sur la jeune femme, ne serait-ce que pour la reluquer, mais il semblait uniquement concentré sur Marco et, sauf dans les occasions où il les surprenait à discuter, avait toujours consciencieusement éviter d'interagir avec elle.

De ce jour-là, Marco lui avait accordé un certain respect, et parfois, c'était à lui directement qu'il s'adressait, se prenant en réponse une bordée de flammes qui étaient toujours impressionnantes mais pas aussi dangereuses que ça.

Comme s'il le faisait plus pour la galerie qu'autre chose. Cela n'avait pas empêché Marco de récolter quelques vilaines brûlures, mais l'un dans l'autre, il en était venu à penser que le gamin n'était pas méchant.

Peut-être même gentil.

Et ça, c'était une faiblesse qu'il avait la ferme intention d'exploiter.

.

* * *

 _Vilain Marco. Tu n'as pas honte d'essayer de profiter de Ace ? J'avoue que quand j'ai vu le thème 'Paratonnerre', j'ai fait grise mine (ahaha), mais finalement, il s'est révélé génial et parfait._


	6. Chapitre 6

_Merci cette fois à **Neechu** ! Les filles, vous voulez juste creuser ma dette à l'Épidémie, pas vrai ?_

 _Le sixième thème est **Obéir**._

* * *

.

 **Livre 1 : Prisonniers**

.

Chapitre 6 : 

Ace se sentait devenir fou, peu à peu. L'ennui le corrodait comme un acide, et il sentait ses nerfs flanchés sous la constante épreuve qu'était la surveillance de Marco le Phénix.

En lui-même, le prisonnier n'était pas particulièrement pénible. C'était l'ambiance générale, ce courant constant d'insultes, l'atmosphère lourde et viciée, le manque d'air et de soleil qui le secouaient. Il n'avait plus d'appétit et quand il dormait, c'était d'un sommeil lourd et anxieux qui le laissait presque aussi épuisé que la veille.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il serait capable de s'en tenir aux ordres. Il avait entendu dire qu'on préparait l'exécution du Phénix, et cette horrible nouvelle était son seul espoir.

Ace n'en avait rien communiqué à son prisonnier. Il n'avait pas reçu d'ordre précis concernant cette information, mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de le lui communiquer. Peut-être que cela aurait été charitable de lui permettre de se préparer à la mort, mais une espèce de pudeur mal placée retenait Ace.

Il ne voulait pas annoncer sa mort à un homme qui ne lui avait rien fait. Il n'était pas fait pour être gardien de prison.

Il se demandait à quoi rimait sa vie, maintenant qu'il était réduit à cette condition-là. Obéir toute sa vie aux ordres de son grand-père l'avait donc amené là, à Impel Down ? Même s'il était du bon côté des barreaux, il avait du mal à voir la différence

Et bientôt, il ne devait plus du tout la voir.

À l'issue d'un de ses interminables tours de garde, il décida de sortir. Il savait que cela était défendu mais après tout, il ne voulait que monter jusqu'au niveau 0, afin de respirer un air plus pur que l'air vicié de la salle des gardes et peut-être entrapercevoir un rayon de soleil.

On l'en avait empêché. Ce n'était pas seulement qu'il n'avait pas le droit de sortir de la prison pour aller ne serait-ce que sur les quais, c'est qu'il lui était défendu même de monter à l'étage le moins gardé de la prison. Dans quel sens devait-il interprété cet ordre ? Qu'avait-on à craindre de le voir à l'air libre ?

Il avait été tenté de se forcer un passage, mais quelque chose l'en avait empêché. La peur de la certitude.

Ace ne comprenait pas pourquoi, et ça le rendait fou. Et si l'exécution du Phénix ne mettait pas un terme à sa terrible et épuisante garde ? Et si, finalement, il était vraiment enfermé, et sans même le savoir, au niveau le plus profond d'Impel Down ?

C'était possible, il avait toujours su que c'était possible. Mais c'était alors une réalité lointaine qui ne voulait pas dire grand chose. On ne connaissait la prison qu'en y vivant.

Et depuis des semaines qu'il était enfermé à Impel Down, c'était justement devenu sa réalité.

Lorsqu'il pensait à tout ça, il avait envie de hurler et il s'apercevait que peu à peu son regard changeait. Il en venait à craindre les gardes, et à comprendre les prisonniers. Les chaines de granit marin qui l'avaient toujours mis mal à l'aise commencèrent à lui inspirer une vraie terreur alors qu'il voyait venir l'heure où on les lui passerait autour des poignets. Il préférait mourir que de souffrir pour toute sa vie dans cette semi-obscurité étouffante, au milieu des insultes et des quolibets sans même le réconfort de son feu.

Il n'avait jamais obéi par crainte. Il avait toujours gardé envers ses supérieurs cette attitude plus que problématique qui lui avait valu son lot de réprimandes et de coups.

Il regrettait à présent de n'avoir pas été plus docile, parce qu'Ace, qui n'avait plus rien craint depuis que la mort lui avait arraché Sabo puis Luffy, avait peur. Et la question obsédante tournait dans sa tête : Est-ce que Papy, le dernier être qu'il aimait encore sur cette terre, l'avait trahi ?

.

Les jours s'étiraient, ennuyeux. Au moins, Marco avait-il la présence de Nico Robin, ce qui était plus que son gardien qui s'étiolait à vu d'œil. Et c'était beaucoup dire dans cette perpétuelle obscurité, mais l'être humain finissait par s'accoutumer à tout, l'œil comme le reste s'habituant au manque de lumière.

En plus, le feu du gamin avait perdu de sa qualité. C'était presque vexant qu'on lui ait collé un tel bleu sur les bras. Certes, il était le seul à disposer d'un geôlier particulier, mais tant qu'à faire, il aurait fallu qu'il soit un peu plus costaud. Marco n'aurait pas cru qu'il s'épuiserait si vite.

Cela l'embêtait, dans un sens.

Il avait espéré trouver dans sa gentillesse de la complaisance, dans sa complaisance de la complicité. Mais il avait besoin d'alliés solides. Marco avait en effet, au milieu de tant d'ennui, pris sa résolution : il allait s'échapper d'Impel Down. Certes, personne ne l'avait fait avant, même si nombreux étaient ceux qui avait dû essayer, mais ça n'était pas une raison pour renoncer d'avance.

Il n'avait pas parlé de son plan à sa compagne de cellule, non par crainte qu'elle le trahisse mais parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'entendre opposer les raisons que sa folie la pousserait immanquablement à évoquer.

Pauvre femme. S'il pouvait cependant, il l'emmènerait. Elle ne méritait pas d'être coincée ici et il ne fallait pas sous-estimer la puissance d'une femme qui avait réussi à échapper pendant presque vingt ans au Gouvernement Mondial, et ce, depuis l'enfance.

Après, comment s'échapper avec des chaînes aux pieds et aux mains et, plus handicapant encore, un collier en granit marin ? Marco n'avait jamais été décapité, et même lui doutait de la capacité de récupération du phénix dans ce cas précis. Certes, dans le pire des cas, il ressusciterait tout de même, mais sous la forme d'un bébé.

Ça n'était guère utile pour un éventuel plan d'évasion.

Et soudain, cela le frappa comme un éclair. Une femme forte. Un bébé. Le visage de son geôlier lui était devenu familier, et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se dire que c'était par l'habitude de le voir, mais un autre visage se superposait.

Le visage fatigué d'une femme, que sa grossesse épuisait. Une femme exceptionnelle au visage constellé de tâches de rousseur à qui Pops l'avait envoyé discrètement.

« Elle était précieuse pour Roger. » Pops avait été très triste de la mort de son plus terrible rival. C'était presque autant un ennemi qu'un ami.

Cette femme avait eu un bébé, mais elle avait dédaigné leur aide, mettant au contraire l'enfant sous la garde de Garp, le Marine qui avait arrêté Roger.

Comment s'appelait-elle, déjà ?

« Rouge, murmura-t-il tout bas après de longue minutes passées à stimuler son cerveau engourdi par l'ennui. Portgas D Rouge. »

Puis, tout haut, à son geôlier : « Hey, le môme, t'es pas de la famille de Garp ?

— C'est mon grand-père, » fit le gosse, tellement surpris qu'il ne pensa pas à lui envoyer une flamme en guise de réponse.

Marco se mit à rire.

« Non, fit-il tout bas, non, certainement pas. Oh, je te connais maintenant. »

La voie de la liberté s'ouvrait tout droit devant lui. Et elle avait la tête du fils de Portgas D Rouge et de Gol D Roger.

.

* * *

 _Ahah, il était deux heures du matin et je commençais vraiment à fatiguer après cinq heures à écrire, ce qui explique ce surprenant retournement de situation. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop capillotracté, quand même. En tout cas, câlin Ace, c'est moche ce qui t'arrive._


	7. Chapitre 7

_Merci encore à **Neechu** ! _

_Le septième thème est **Table**._

* * *

.

 **Livre 1 : Prisonniers**

.

Chapitre 7 : 

« Hey, le môme, t'es pas de la famille de Garp ? »

La question l'avait prise tellement au dépourvu, et était tellement en accord avec ses pensées sombres, qu'Ace n'avait pu s'empêcher de répondre, avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait de discuter avec le prisonnier.

Prisonnier qui avait ri, chose qui n'avait pas manqué d'alerter Ace. Mais un jour et puis un autre était passé, sans plus de conséquence alors il s'était dit qu'il avait juste rêvé, ou que le Phénix commençait à devenir fou.

Et puis, à l'occasion d'une distribution de nourriture, alors que les autres prisonniers étaient occupés à dévorer avec voracité leur ration, Marco avait dit, en le regardant :

« J'ai connu ta mère. »

Ce fut comme un choc électrique, mais Ace se força à se calmer aussitôt. C'était du bluff, évidemment.

« Je me demande ce qu'elle dirait si elle te voyait aujourd'hui, à jouer les gardes-chiourmes pour des pirates. »

Coïncidence, ce n'était que des coïncidences.

« Elle s'appelait Rouge, au fait. Tu lui ressembles, avec toutes ces tâches de rousseur. Mais tes yeux… Ah mon garçon, tes yeux, ce sont ceux de ton père. »

Autour d'eux, le silence s'était fait peu à peu alors que les autres prisonniers se rendaient compte que Marco et son geôlier discutaient. Néanmoins, le blond avait parlé d'une voix assez fine pour n'être entendu que d'Ace et de Nico Robin.

Le brun eut un vertige en réalisant l'abîme qui s'ouvrait devant lui.

Marco savait tout. Marco pouvait à tout moment le dénoncer. Et dire qu'Ace avait renoncé à tant de choses pendant si longtemps pour pouvoir préserver ce secret abominable, pour pouvoir vivre pour ses frères qui n'avaient pas vécu.

Que pouvait-il faire ? Nier ? À quoi bon, il ne s'en sentait même plus la force.

Implorer la clémence de cet homme, son silence ? Ce serait déplacé et ridicule.

Non, il allait devoir endurer la haine comme il l'avait endurée jadis, quand il demandait à chacun ce qu'aurait mérité le fils du Seigneur des Pirates, attendant avidement une parole de clémence, une seule, qui n'était jamais venu.

Et avec la haine viendrait bien sûr la prison, la vraie, dénuée de ces petites douceurs qui tentaient de lui faire croire qu'il n'était pas lui-même un prisonnier. Ensuite, et bien sûrement, viendrait la mort. C'était le genre de secret qui tue et empoisonne ce qu'il touche.

Ace ne voulait pas mourir. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir vivre, mais il lui semblait qu'il lui restait quelque chose à accomplir avant de renoncer à la vie.

« Tu vas mourir bientôt, Marco le Phénix, répondit-il en tâchant de garder une voix neutre. Que t'importe alors qui était ma mère, ou qui était mon père ? »

Le blond encaissa la nouvelle de sa future mort sans battre un cil.

« À moi ? Pas grand-chose. À toi ? Peut-être pas grand-chose non plus. Mais au reste du monde ? Je peux te garantir que ça va les passionner, toute cette histoire. Et crois-moi je m'assurerai qu'elle soit connue. Après tout, rien qu'ici, j'ai un public de choix. »

Marco avait parlé plus haut et autour de lui, on réclamait l'histoire, en se moquant déjà du jeune homme.

« Alors comme ça, Marco a connu ta mère, mon p'tit gars ? Oh, ils ont dû être nombreux à la connaitre, je parie.

— Cent berrys la passe, messieurs, voilà ce que prenait sa pute de mère.

— Et toi, chéri, tu prends combien ? »

Marco ne donna pas plus de détails, heureusement. Ace en était à la fois soulagé, presque reconnaissant. Sa vie était suspendue à la langue de pirate.

Sa vie… Est-ce qu'il en voulait encore de cette vie ?

.

Marco jubilait en lui-même. Il avait parié gros, mais il avait remporté la mise. Le petit n'était pas de taille face à lui.

Plus tard, alors que l'étage était plongé dans une demi-torpeur, et que la majorité dormait, il vit Ace se déplacer jusqu'au bord de la grille de la cellule. Il avait mis ses cartes sur la table. L'heure de passer un marché était venu.

« Vous avez vraiment connu ma mère ? » fit le brun en guise d'entrée en matière. Marco ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il y avait une avidité curieuse dans la voix du garçon. D'ailleurs, il nota distraitement qu'il le vouvoyait désormais. Par peur ?

« Sacré femme. Une âme de fer dans une apparence de velours. »

Il ne voyait aucune raison de mentir.

« Et lui… ?

— Bien sûr, même si nous étions plutôt ennemis. Mais le genre d'ennemis qui trinquent ensemble parfois si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Vous allez tout dire ?

— C'est à toi de voir.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

— Partir d'ici.

— C'est impossible.

— Pas si tu veux bien m'aider. »

Le jeune homme eut un rire sans joie. « Je ne peux pas sortir non plus. » Puis, comme une digue qui se libère, comme s'il avait été avide de parler tout ce temps, il ajouta : « Je suis prisonnier comme vous. J'ai peut-être l'air d'être libre, mais on m'interdit de remonter à la surface.

— Et tu ne te bats pas ?

— Pourquoi faire ?

— Pour être libre.

— Libre… Je n'ai jamais été libre de toute ma vie. Une fois, quand j'étais petit, j'ai cru que je pouvais l'être. Mais c'était une folie. Pas avec le sang qui coule dans mes veines. »

Malgré les années et son cœur endurci, Marco sentit une vague de pitié le pénétrer au farouche ton de désespoir dans la voix du Marine. Ce gamin avait le ton fatigué d'un vieillard. Est-ce que vraiment, il n'avait jamais vécu libre ? Pour Marco, qui depuis tant d'années, jouissait de la liberté la plus absolue, cela paraissait inconcevable. Il aurait préféré crevé, sincèrement.

« Mon petit frère… Il disait qu'il serait le Seigneur des Pirates, pour devenir l'homme le plus libre du monde. Il n'a jamais compris quelle cage c'était, un titre pareil.

— Libère-moi, alors et viens avec moi. Je t'emmènerai voir Barbe-Blanche, le plus grand pirate du monde, et tu verras ce que ça fait de vivre libre.

— Ce n'est pas vrai. À l'instant où je ne vous servirai plus à rien, vous me laisserez tomber. C'est comme ça que les choses marchent chez les pirates.

— Et chez les Marines alors ?

— Chez les Marines aussi. Dans l'Humanité entière. Personne n'aide personne s'il peut faire autrement.

— C'est faux, dit une voix à leur côté. Parfois, les gens te tendent la main, juste parce qu'ils sont tes amis. »

Avec tout ça, Marco en avait presque oublié Nico Robin.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de personne prêt à faire ça, dit Ace avec amertume.

— Moi. J'ai été sauvée.

— Tu es prisonnière au fond d'Impel Down, » ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Marco qui savait pourtant qu'il était inutile de discuter avec la jeune femme du sujet.

« Et alors ? Luffy viendra me sauver quand même.

— Luffy… répéta le jeune homme avec une tristesse infinie. Mon frère s'appelait comme ça.

— Le pirate au Chapeau de Paille, continua Robin, monomaniaque. Retenez son nom, c'est l'homme qui deviendra le futur Seigneur des Pirates : Monkey D Luffy. »

Le gamin eut un cri.

.

* * *

 _Bon, à trois heures, je commençais à perdre un peu la tête, à tel point que j'ai totalement confondu le français et l'anglais ! Avec le thème table, j'avais pensé à l'expression anglaise "turn the table" et ça s'est mélangé dans ma cervelle avec "faire tourner les tables", ce qui n'a pas du tout le même sens. Mais ça bien sûr, je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'à la fin du chapitre quand toute fière j'allais balancer mon expression et en fait... non... c'était pas du tout la même chose. Bref, j'ai quand même fait tourner les tables, puisque j'ai ramené un mort à la vie. Parce que oui, Luffy va bien. Pauvre, pauvre Ace. Tu t'en prends vraiment plein la tronche ! (Aurore, j'ai le droit à mon cookie, du coup ?)_


	8. Chapitre 8

_Merci à **Neechu** et à **Aurore** ! Z'êtes des amours !_

 _Le huitième thème est **Réflexion**._

* * *

.

 **Livre 1 : Prisonniers**

.

Chapitre 8 : 

Ace poussa un cri, ce qui n'attira pas immédiatement l'attention des autres prisonniers. Mais quand un, plus éveillé, se fut rendu compte que c'était le gardien qui avait crié, il s'assura de réveiller les autres.

« Regardez le petit mignon qui est en train de se faire farcir par Marco. Il en crie ! C'est parce qu'il connaissait ta maman ? »

Le flot ordurier lui passa dessus avec indifférence. Une partie de lui, qui pouvait encore penser avec un brin de rationalité craignit un instant l'intervention des gardes, mais à moins d'un chahut extraordinaire, ici dans l'Enfer Éternel, ils n'intervenaient pas, se contentant de surveiller la scène depuis le confort de la salle des commandes. Certains prisonniers avaient parfois été tués avant qu'ils n'interviennent.

Mais Ace ne pensa qu'à tout ça qu'en second, d'une certaine manière. La majorité de son être était prise par ce que venait de dire la jeune femme :

« Monkey D Luffy est mort, » déclara-t-il avec urgence. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait si peur de découvrir que ça pouvait être l'inverse.

« Monkey D Luffy est parfaitement en vie, contra Robin, et il va venir me sauver.

— Voyons, c'est faux, c'est faux. » Des larmes se pressaient contre ses paupières sans qu'il puisse s'expliquer pourquoi. « Mon Luffy à moi, il a une cicatrice sous l'œil.

— L'œil gauche, dit Robin.

— Et il traîne partout un abominable chapeau de paille.

— Avec un ruban rouge, précisa la femme.

— Il a mangé un fruit du démon.

— Oui, le gomu gomu no mi, qui lui permet de s'étirer comme s'il était en caoutchouc. »

Les réponses tombaient, automatiques, parfaitement en accord avec celui qu'avait été son petit frère.

Mais c'était impossible. Si Luffy était vivant, alors toute sa vie avait été bâtie sur un mensonge.

« Peut-être bien que tu as une raison d'être libre, désormais, » fit Marco avec un sourire indulgent où il y avait un peu plus de chaleur que d'hypocrisie.

Ace essuya les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux, et hoqueta en silence pendant un instant.

« Vivant… Vivant… »

Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le croire, et pourtant son être s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à cette possibilité magnifique, à cet espoir fou.

« Je dois aller le chercher, fit Ace. Je dois aller le trouver. Et si c'est lui…

— Et que dirais-tu, lui rappela Marco, d'y aller tous les trois ? Après tout, tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas sortir, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je ne peux pas vous libérer non plus.

— Pourquoi, tu as des scrupules ? »

Des scrupules ? Si cette femme disait vrai, Ace n'en aurait plus jamais de toute sa vie.

« Non, plus simplement, je n'ai pas les clefs.

— Mais tu sais où les trouver ?

— Oui.

— Alors qu'attends-tu, va les chercher.

— Je…

— Écoute, euh… comment tu t'appelles au fait ?

— Ace. Portgas D Ace.

— Alors écoute, Ace, il nous faut ces clefs. Tu ne pourras pas sortir d'ici tout seul, et maintenant, tu as une sacrée bonne raison de le faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ace hocha la tête.

C'était vrai. À présent, il avait une raison de se battre, une raison de vouloir voir au-delà.

Peut-être que Luffy était vivant. La possibilité lui faisait tourner la tête.

Il se leva et décida qu'il aiderait le Phénix et Nico Robin à s'enfuir, et qu'il partirait avec eux. Et si tout ça n'était qu'une tromperie, au moins mourrait-il en ayant cru à quelque chose au-delà du froid lancinant et de la grisaille fade qu'était sa vie.

Mais pour cela, il fallait les clefs.

« Je dois attendre pour me rendre à la salle des gardes. Ce n'est pas encore l'heure de ma pause, fit-il avec un ton d'excuse.

— Tu ne vas pas te rétracter, hein Ace ? demanda Marco.

— Vous m'avez donné l'occasion d'espérer. Vous mentez peut-être. Mais finalement, pour ce que vaut ma vie…

— Triste réflexion pour un gamin de ton âge. Va-t-en maintenant, on s'est déjà fait assez remarqués comme ça.

Ace hocha la tête et retourna dans sa guérite. Et là, replié sur lui-même, il s'autorisa à pleurer, des larmes de joie et de soulagement.

.

Est-ce que par la plus incroyable des coïncidences, le Luffy de Robin et celui de Portgas serait le même ? Ou bien n'était qu'une manigance subtile de l'archéologue pour attirer le geôlier de leur côté.

L'un comme l'autre, c'était une chance inespérée. Parce que le garçon n'avait pas juste marché dans la combine, il avait couru.

Et maintenant, il allait falloir attendre. Marco sentait que ces quelques heures seraient les plus fébriles qu'il avait passé dans cette prison. Une révolte n'allait pas manquer d'éclater quand les autres prisonniers le verraient libre et il faudrait en libérer un maximum afin de noyer la prison dans le chaos.

Marco n'avait pas l'intention de les libérer tous pour autant, certains étaient des ennemis personnels qui tenteraient immanquablement de le tuer, et il y avait dans l'Enfer Éternel d'Impel Down quelques ordures qui assurément, n'y avaient pas volé leur place.

Ensuite, il faudrait remonter de niveau en niveau, récupérer Thatch au passage, puis atteindre le rez-de-chaussée et s'emparer d'un bateau.

Un plan bien sommaire et avec de nombreuses lacunes, sans compter les paramètres hasardeux. Mais après tout, la prison était connue pour être imprenable de l'extérieur. Personne n'avait jamais rien dit sur le fait qu'elle devait l'être de l'intérieur.

« Alors comme ça, dit-il tout bas à Nico Robin, ton capitaine est le futur Seigneur des Pirates ?

— Effectivement.

— Il devra vaincre Barbe-Blanche pour cela.

— Oh, il le vaincra. » La certitude dans le ton de la jeune femme le fit rire. Il était impatient de croiser la route de ce Luffy, capable de susciter tant de dévotion.

« Alors, tu n'as pas menti au môme ? C'est le même Luffy ?

— Ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Luffy a souvent rendez-vous avec le destin.

— Et comment se fait-il qu'il t'ait ratée et que tu aies fini à Impel Down ?

— Il a réussi, au contraire. Pour moi, il a déclaré la guerre au Gouvernement Mondial. Il démolira Impel Down pour venir me chercher, pierre par pierre.

— Il est donc à la tête d'une flotte puissante.

— Nous sommes sept.

— Sept vaisseaux ? Peu de chance de passer.

— Sept personnes. »

À cette réflexion, Marco soupira, désolé. C'était troublant parfois, comme il était facile d'oublier que Nico Robin était folle.

Plutôt que de continuer cette conversation, il préféra le silence.

Bientôt se déchaînerait le chaos.

Marco leva les yeux et chercha à trouver le sommeil. Bientôt, il en avait la sensation, il serait libre.

.

* * *

 _Et voilà donc la fin de ce premier livre ! Il y aura je suppose à un moment un épilogue pour répondre à quelques questions qui restent mais pour une suite, vous devrez attendre le livre 2 qui sortira... dès que je l'aurai écrit. Merci d'avoir vécu cette aventure avec moi, j'espère que ça vous a plu._


	9. Épilogue

_Merci à **Neechu** et à **Aurore** ! _

* * *

.

 **Livre 1 : Prisonniers**

.

Épilogue :

« Garp, tu m'écoutes ? »

La réponse, évidente, était non. Cela dit, l'autre homme était réveillé, ce qui était déjà un progrès en soi. Sengoku ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait hurlé et tempêté pour trouver le responsable de la plupart de ses crises de nerfs en train de ronfler tranquillement, dans la plus sereine et totale indifférence.

Cela dit, il ne l'écoutait pas pour autant, se curant l'oreille avec le petit doigt ce qui était aussi vexant que peu hygiénique.

Finalement, le vice-amiral soupira et consentit à inviter ses trois neurones à participer à la discussion :

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Pour l'instant, il est à Impel Down.

— C'est une solution temporaire. Une solution qui ne va pas durer. Garp, nous avions passé un marché : tu devais contrôler tes petits-fils.

— Mais je les contrôle !

— Bien sûr, et c'est pour ça que le dernier a fait tombé deux capitaines-corsaires et a rasé Enies Lobby. Il est en passe de devenir le pirate le plus connu de sa génération.

— Il n'a pas rasé Enies Lobby, ahaha. Il a essayé, mais il faut admettre que le Buster Call l'a devancé.

— Garp, tout ça n'a rien de drôle. Le Gouvernement Mondial a été attaqué dans l'un de ses bastions.

— Si tu savais ce que je pense du Gouvernement Mondial…

— Il a aussi frappé un Dragon Céleste !

— Oui alors, si tu savais aussi ce que je pense des Dragons Célestes…

— Je le sais, Garp, merci bien, et en détails. Mais ça ne nous dit pas ce que nous allons faire de Ace. »

Garp fronça les sourcils : « Rien. Nous n'allons rien faire parce que Ace n'a rien à voir là dedans.

— Ace à tout à voir là-dedans. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va faire en voyant le visage familier d'un certain Monkey D Luffy dans tous les journaux.

— Ace est un Marine, il fera son devoir !

— Ace n'a jamais fait son devoir. Il aurait dû être rétrogradé et expulsé de la Marine un nombre incalculable de fois. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne l'a pas été, c'est que ses supérieurs avaient trop peur de toi pour le demander.

— Et à raison, dit Garp avec un sourire féroce.

— Ace doit rester à Impel Down.

— Bon dieu, tu ne vas pas enfermer le gosse là-dedans ! Il n'a rien fait de mal ! C'est un Marine, pas un foutu pirate !

— Et je ne le laisserai pas devenir pirate, justement. Parce qu'en apprenant que son petit frère n'est pas tout à fait aussi mort que ce que tu lui avais fait croire, je doute qu'il accueille la nouvelle en te tendant les bras. Il va se retourner contre toi. »

Garp haussa les épaules.

« Je n'avais pas le choix. C'était trop risqué de les laisser là-haut, tous les deux, ensemble. Il commençait à y avoir des rumeurs. Il fallait les séparer pour les protéger, et ça n'aurait pas été possible s'ils avaient su que l'autre était encore en vie. Il comprendra.

— Tu lui as menti toute sa vie. »

Sengoku sentait presque une vague de pitié pour le jeune homme dont le destin se débattait à présent. Si seulement il n'avait pas eu un caractère aussi problématique. C'était à croire que la rébellion coulait dans son sang, et l'amiral-en-chef ne pouvait pas permettre au rejeton de Gol D Roger de voguer sans entrave sur les mers.

« Pour le protéger ! Pour lui donner un futur décent !

— Et bien pour que ce futur décent continue, il aurait fallu que Luffy se fasse discret.

— Ce n'est pas dans sa nature d'être discret.

— J'avais cru remarqué ça, oui.

— Écoute, Luffy est un pirate. Un marché est un marché, si jamais je tombe dessus, je te l'amène sur un plateau, pour peu que Kuma en ait laissé un bout. Mais en attendant, ne touche pas à Ace. Laisse-le tranquille. Quand nous avons su pour Crocodile, je t'ai laissé l'envoyer à Impel Down. Marco le Phénix a été un prétexte idéal. Mais je pense qu'il souffre assez comme cela pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait. Je lui expliquerai tout et il comprendra, tu verras. »

Sengoku avait comme un doute. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'autorisation de Garp pour agir à sa guise et faire de Portgas D Ace ce qu'il voulait. Et vu comme les choses avançaient, il faudrait passer outre l'opinion de celui qui était malgré tout son ami et supporter les conséquences.

Les conséquences pouvant aller jusqu'à Garp attaquant Impel Down pour récupérer son petit-fils. Sengoku ne voulait définitivement pas expliquer tout cela au Gorosei.

« Quand nous aurons réglé le problème de Barbe-Blanche, prévint Sengoku, nous reprendrons cette discussion. »

Garp haussa les épaules et garda sur le visage un air buté. Sans cérémonie, il se leva et quitta la pièce, n'omettant pas bien sûr de claquer la porte.

« Vieux con, » grinça Sengoku. Il aurait sans doute adressé d'autres épithètes peu flatteuses à l'égard de l'homme quand le den den mushi sonna : « Amiral-en-chef, fit la voix de son secrétaire, vous aviez demandé à être averti quand Boa Hancock arriverait à Impel Down. Son navire a accosté il y a environ dix minutes.

— Merci, » fit Sengoku en caressant distraitement la Chèvre qui, le sentant crispé comme après chaque entrevue avec Garp, était venue poser sa petite tête blanche et fine, aux yeux intelligents, sur ses genoux. Il raccrocha sans rajouter un mot.

Allons, les choses se mettaient en place. Bientôt, l'ère de Barbe-Blanche toucherait à son terme.

.

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà... J'espère avoir dissipé quelques obscurités qui pouvaient persister ! Et j'aurai donc officiellement écrit une fic entière en moins de 24h !_


End file.
